Over a Glass of Red Wine
by FleuretNight
Summary: Maybe he should be a bit nervous meeting his fiance's best friend and former training partner. Add a litte red wine to mix.


**Over a Glass of Red Wine  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis & Tifa/Cloud  
Prompt: Double Date from Cloti/Stella fanclub on DA  
Warnings/Spoilers: AU, Possiable OOCness  
Author Note: My contest entry for Cloti/Stellis on DA. Hopefully its not to bad it my first fanfic.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy**

He never would have guessed it was General Strife that had taught Stella how to fight.

He has heard rumors of the blonde haired general in the past that he had received the title of General at the age of eighteen. The Youngest general in Tenebrean history.

Sure Stella has mentioned to him that she has trained with several generals and he will admit that she is worthy an opponent when they had fought against each other during the war.

One of the strongest warriors that he face during the warrior and he will admit that there were a few times he wasn't entirely sure if he can best Stella in battle

He has never fought General Cloud Strife during the war but from the way that Stella talks about him he can tell that she greatly respects the general.

He remembers commenting "if he should be jealous."

Which instantly cause her to chuckle softly before moving to press her lips against his in a soft and chaste kiss before softly replying, "He has a girlfriend already."

A woman named Tifa Lockheart. A woman who takes in and cares for young orphans while running a pub or something, but she also knows how to fight. Usually through hand to hand combat. He believes that she is also Cloud childhood sweetheart his motivation to join the army or at least that is what Stella told him.

"I would have never imagined us going on a double date a pub," he remarks slightly studying the pub, noticing it being two story building. He silently figures that Tifa, Cloud and the children sleep upstairs.

"Well we aren't normal people," Stella remarks with a small smile on her face before slightly pulling him inside of the building.

"Fair enough," Noctis replies.

He instantly notices the bar was well kept. No broken furniture and the tables having a certain shine to them and it is clearly obvious that Tifa cleans the bar often or

"Stella," a feminine voice says instantly causing him to look at the dark haired woman. He will admit the woman is defiantly attractive. With long semi dark locks that is probably the same length as Stella's. Her clothing was simple dress simply in a white tank top and a pair of dark jeans and knee length boots. He slightly watches the two women embrace for a moment before releasing each other.

"This is my fiancé Noctis Caelum," she says after a moment. Tifa instantly cocks her head towards him a bright and sincere smile glowing on her face.

"It's nice to meet you," she says offering her hand towards him which he instantly took. "Stella has told me so many thing things about you."

"All good things I hope," he remarks slightly shooting his fiancé a semi questioning look.

"Of course," Tifa replies.

"So where is Cloud," Stella questions slightly glancing around to see if she can see any sign of the blond haired general.

"Well you know how Cloud is," Tifa remarks and he can hear the teasing tone in the brunette's voice.

Stella nods in understanding before commenting, "Always late."

"Whose late?" a male voice questions behind him causing the three of them to look at the blonde haired male.

"You are," Stella replies moving to hug her former teacher. "We beat you here."

"So what can I get you guys to drink?" Tifa questions after a moment moving behind the bar as the three of them approach the bar counter.

"Red wine," Stella answers moving to sit down.

"I'll have the same," Cloud and Noctis answers after a moment. Tifa nods to herself for a moment before moving to pour the red wine into four wine glasses.

"So how did the two of you meet?" Tifa questions setting the glasses full of wine out in front of them.

"It was before the war," Stella answers taking a small sip of the red wine before continuing. "It was at some conference."

"Love at first sight?" Tifa teases lightly causing both of their cheeks to flush lightly.

"Who can say," Stella replies resting the glass back on the counter, "Considering the next time that we met was on the battlefield."

"Didn't I tell you not to fall for the enemy," Cloud teases.

"Must have skipped that lesson," she replies. Pink gloss lips curling into a bright smile. Not necessary taking Cloud's bait. "But I have to say you certainty have changed in the past year. I don't remember you teasing me before. Is it because you are getting some in the bedroom?"

Noticing Tifa's and Cloud faces turn a bright shade of red.

"Stella," Tifa remarks surprise at her bold and suggestive comment.

"What?" she blinks innocently, "We are all adults here and you mention earlier that Denzel and Marlene were with Barret."

"Speaking of sex have you done the deed yet?" Tifa counters back taking a soft sip of the red wine.

"No we haven't," Noctis replies feeling his cheeks warm up a bit.

"I have to remain pure on my wedding night," Stella pipes in resting the glass back down on the countertop.

Tifa nods in understanding, while Cloud pipes while slightly glaring at the dark haired prince, "If you break your heart. I'll kick your ass. Despite the powers you receive from Etro."

He nods and makes some comment along the lines, "I will never do anything to hurt Stella."

He has to admit he was expecting something along those lines.

He had sense that Cloud was over protective over Stella. The blonde haired general probably thinks of Stella as a younger sister or something.

"So when is the wedding then?" Tifa questions after a moment pouring a bit more wine into the glass.

"In May," Stella responds. "Speaking of the wedding I would like you to be my maid of honor."

He wasn't entirely surprise when the girls started to talk about wedding while he and Cloud started to talk more about guy stuff.

Tifa would refill their glasses with red wine when it was close to being empty. She even brought out a dessert a bit later on. A cheesecake and he remembers that it's Stella's favorite type of cake. He supposes that it was only natural for Tifa to bake it for her.

He knows that by the end of the night he started to think of Tifa and Cloud as friends. It all started by an invite for wine and dessert.

**-the end**


End file.
